<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Doesn't Smell Right by AzaSolFen4eva</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404359">Something Doesn't Smell Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaSolFen4eva/pseuds/AzaSolFen4eva'>AzaSolFen4eva</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BG3 Astarion Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Baldur's Gate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Drow, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Misunderstandings, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaSolFen4eva/pseuds/AzaSolFen4eva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story on how Halsin finds out why Astarion's the only elf who has fangs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BG3 Astarion Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Doesn't Smell Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Something's going on in this camp and Halsin isn't in on it. The word was right there, yet he couldn't grasp it. It was like something was missing.</p><p>  At first, Halsin thought he was just carrying his usual caution because they were infected with the tadpoles. However, two weeks of in their company has changed that. Especially, when it came to that male elf that had skin as white as the moon.</p><p>  Something about that character -Astarion, was it?- made his ears ring with high alert. His allies didn't seem to mind him. This mystery also seemed to revolve more around the drow and the high elf. It wasn't surprising nor was it hard to figure out that the two bodies were involved with eachother. He surmised it the morning after the party, when Thalassa approached him. She positively reeked of the high elf, he thought that even a non-druid could smell them. </p><p>  Be that as it may, there was still something that made Halsin think -no he knew- there was another layer to this relationship, due to the fact that not only did the two reek of each other's satisfaction but Astarion carried the scent of blood, her blood. At the time he thought nothing of it. Perhaps, Thalassa was a maiden before the two disappeared into the trees. After all, it was only a faint trace he picked up from the male. That changed after he smelled it from him again. </p><p>   The night before last -after everyone had taken their fill of Gale's deer stew- Thalassa walked away with a large basket, announcing that she was going to get some supplies which didn't strike Halsin's caution since the were running low on herbs. What did strike him was how Astarion slipped away just moments after, saying he was going to go wash himself in the waterfall. Lae'zel spat a curse, calling him a hound that hates water. Wyll had brush it all off with a sigh.</p><p>  "Let's just hope the night spares of it screeching lullaby." He spoke.</p><p>  Gale chuckled with a grimace, "Yes, I've had enough nightmares of those busybodies to last me a lifetime." </p><p>  "What? Jealous it isn't you?" Shadowheart jabbed.</p><p>  Gale scoffed, "Are you kidding?! I'd rather dream of the tadpole than another scene of those two!"</p><p>   Just after midnight, an entranced drow was carried into camp by a fully satisfied high elf. He gently placed her down on the cot and took the basket full over to the trunk that lay a few yards away from his feet. Halsin watched the elf place their finds in. His breathing stuttered when the scent curled his nose again. Astarion stopped his task and turned his gaze.</p><p>  "My apologies, friend. I didn't mean to wake you." The elf spoke. </p><p>   Halsin lay frozen in his sights. The high elf stood to his full height, his lapels sparkled and the leather of his clothing gave a dull shine compared to his white hair and pale skin. What shook him to his core was the gleam in his red eyes.</p><p>   "It's of no consequence. I haven't slept at all." Halsin responded. </p><p>   "Ah, I see. Did we make too much noise again? We did try to be more mindful this time." Astarion asked. Though Halsin wasn't sure if he cared for his answer.</p><p>   "I noticed the screams were quieter than the last. Alas, screams are still just that." He said partially in jest.</p><p>   Astarion faked a sad sigh, "Nothing gets past those druid ears, does it?"</p><p>   "It is of no consequence..." Halsin repeated, "However, i can't say the same for Wyll." He remebered the monsterhunter covering his ears before he fell asleep.</p><p>  The rogue's shoulders sagged as he gave a sigh, "Wonderful, now I will have to hear Ser Blade show us the noises he made for Lae'zel." </p><p>   Astarion began to walk away but, "Oh, Before I go..." He reached back into the thought to be empty basket and came to him with a pouch of something, "...Before she went on to other activities, Thalassa spoke of giving you this." He dropped the item in his lap. </p><p>   "It is what your looking for, yes?" The pale elf asked.</p><p>   Halsin looked inside before looking back up at him and nodding.</p><p>   "Splendid! Do go back to dreams, Ser Druid." Astarion waved as he walked away.</p><p>   "See you in the morning." Halsin spoke.</p><p>   The elf turned and gave a sinister smile, "Of course!"</p>
<hr/><p>   Today however, aroused no suspicion in him... Yet.</p><p>  The two lovers finished <em>gathering supplies </em>quite early. They were in the middle of a tiff as Halsin could see they're battle was quiet but not stealthy in the slightest.The two started this yesterday evening and it seemed it has reached its ripening. Thalassa plopped down on the cot beside Halsin and Astarion sat on the fallen tree a distance away from the group. The continued to give eachother side glares. </p><p>  "Trouble in paradise?" Shadowheart quipped.</p><p>  Thalassa's face twitched and suddenly the campfire burned dangerously brighter and incinerated the stick the half elf was using, nearly burning her hand as well!</p><p>   Lae'zel huffed an evil laugh earning a glare from Shadowheart, "You think that was funny, toad?!" She spat.</p><p>   The women sized eachother up ready to go hand-to-hand but were interrupted by Thalassa whom shouted a curse, shocking everyone. She then stood up and went to the fishing post across the <em>eccentric</em> bard's way. Turns out the party had come back later last night and found the camp stash was almost completely gone and some ruined! The owlbear cub and Scratch had gotten in a spat apparently and got hungry as well as went on a territorial race. They ate and peed upon nearly everything they were going to take out tomorrow. So the party had spent the better part of the day gathering again.</p><p>  Sunset was coming quicker due to the winter beginning it's arrival. Everyone except the two lovers sat around the fire, some chatting others just waiting for supper. Halsin was having a particularly enjoyable talk with the githyanki warrior. The bard was poking in and out of conversation and finally settled on poking at the sour pale elf. He could hear it was the bard jabbering about a ballad he was writing, "Quarrels of the passionate." That's what he called it.</p><p>   Finally, the normally charming elf's sour mood reached a pinnacle. He stood up and went over to the fishing post, for Thalassa hadn't moved since. Only a few moments after Astarion disappeared behind the rocks a couple harsh words were said until an abrupt yelp sound. Both persons appeared again from the rocks and continued passed the party to the waterfall. Thalassa was shouting very graphic insults and demands to be released as Astarion stubbornly carried the drow upon his shoulder. </p><p>   It was sort of comical how she hit and kicked with all her power but the man paid her no mind. Infact, his walk remained steady... Strange.</p><p>  The two disappeared into the trees as they did per usual. Wyll and Gale laughed at the display. Everyone returned to what they were doing before.</p><p>  However, when the time came for everyone to turn in after food was eaten, Halsin's recent caution was back. The moon further proving how long the two have been gone. As soon as the druid knew everyone was asleep, he slipped into the trees. He could smell them and the marks on the trees -obviously made from flame and lighting- were no small help. </p><p>   He was getting close, he could feel it. His eyes then caught a flash in the distance and his ears twitched to the sound of a strangled scream. He stalked closer and before he could peek over the greenery, he smelled something... Blood. Just like before.</p><p>   "Hah! Astarion, n-... No!" Thalassa's voice cried out. </p><p>    Halsin peeked and was met with the sight of a couple in the throes of an intense mating session. </p><p>   <em>Had they been doing this since they left?! What were the marks on the trees then?! Could it be...</em></p><p>    Thalassa gave out another cry as one of her arms reached and clutched the weeds and grass beneath. A powerful shock shone so bright and sudden that Halsin had to close his eyes a moment. When he opened them he saw the patch of earth was now a circle of black ash.</p><p>   Astarion's grin was sinister as he crept to her ear, "Come now, Darling. You're not-... You're not giving up alre-ady, ssssurely?" His voice carried different. </p><p>   "No-...Ah!... No." Thalassa's uttered.</p><p>   "Just a little more, I only need a little more." He said.</p><p>   The drow's voice was getting less and less articulate. Astarion's red gaze painted over her as he slid his tongue over his teeth. The look in his eyes made Halsin's hair flare. The sight was horrid! He was degrading the woman in the worst way!</p><p>   It's too much! The sight, the sounds, and the smell! He could smell her blood. Halsin prepared himself to strike but then stopped as the elf pulled the drow close, blocking Halsin's clear shot. The two reached a new crescendo and upon reaching the pinnacle, Astarion grasped the Seldarine drow's jaw and showcased her neck. Halsin stopped breathing as he saw there were markings there... Teeth markings! He watched terrified as the pale man let out a small shout, showing his fangs before sinking them into the drow. Thalassa hollered out for a final time as the two froze, wrapped into each other. The druid watched as a few drops of the lady's blood fell away from where the elf had latched on. </p><p>   The woman began to grow limp as moments passed.</p><p>    The drow slowly reached up and patted Astarion's hair, "Enough." Thalassa's voice was small but sure. </p><p>   He unlatched with a gasp and looked in Halsin's direction but the glassy effect of his eyes told him he was to absorbed to notice him. Astarion then proceeded to lick the holes in Thalassa's neck, seemingly stopping the bleeding. He then movedher around and laid her back in the earth gently.</p><p>   "Are you alright, love? I'm so sorry, I knew I shouldn't have-" Thalassa pressed her hand to his lips. </p><p>   "Silence. It is of no consequence. I told you that you don't have to ask everytime." She said. She sighed, "I think your willpower has improved. Usually, I'd have to pull your hair to stop you." A smile bloomed upon her face.</p><p>   Astarion gave a short chuckle, "I'd say you've already done so, many times." His hand glided down her body before resting on her cheek.</p><p>   "You were right correct, you know? I'm afraid you're becoming quite the addiction." He spoke. </p><p>   Thalassa brought a hand to where she was bitten, "Yes, though I don't know if I should consider it unfortunate yet." </p><p>   "Your views on what's unfortunate are quite the puzzle."</p><p>   "Perhaps, might you consider putting more effort in solving it instead of gazing at my neck?" She jested</p><p>   Astarion's hand glided over again, "Who said I was gazing at your neck, darling?"</p><p>   A shiver went through her, "Already craving more?" </p><p>   "Dreadfully so, my dear. However, I do not think it is wise since I do believe my will has reached it's limits." The pale one spoke.</p><p>   "Very well. Perhaps next time we test your might, we shall see how you fair when temptation is <em>above</em> you." Thalassa's tone was sly.</p><p>   Astarion sinister smile was back, his fangs peeking playfully, "It seems my lover has become dangerously insatiable, I'm not sure if I can count on myself to keep up."</p><p>   Thalassa gave her own sinister smile, one that was both scarier and more mischievous that the evil Minthara they killed, "We shall see if you still feel that way... All the way until sunrise." She planted a teasing peck before laying down and falling into a trance.</p><p>   Halsin began to crawl away on shaking limbs.</p><p>   "I hope you enjoyed yourself!" Astarion called out.</p><p>   Halsin froze few a tense few moments before forcing himself to looked back only to freeze again as he saw red eyes look back.</p><p>   The pale elf's fanged smile was still there, "However, Ser Druid... Three is a crowd." Upon that the elf laid down next to his lover.</p><p>   Halsin quickly scurried away out of the forest but he knew he wasn't going to get any sleep as his back hit his resting spot.</p><p>   The druid's hand never fell from his dagger for the rest of the night.</p><p>   </p><p>    </p><p>   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>